Fallen Angel (Supernatural FanFic)
by DMCLOVER
Summary: First FanFic. (Not very good at summaries) Rose was an average girl until one night her ife changed for ever. She made a deal with the devil, she sold her soul so that she could live. However there was twist all she had to do was kill Sam and Dean Winchester. As events tumble infront of Rose, she will have to confront many tasks. And kill Sam and Dean, but will she? Dean/Oc


**This is my first FanFic as you can see. Its an Supernatural FanFic.**  
**All the characters belong to Eric Kripke.**  
**Rose belongs to me.**  
**I hope you enjoy! 3**

**Rose's Pov**  
Screams. They echoed through the silent night, I grabbed by chest were I had been violently stabbed. Blood seeped through my top, my fingers were drenched in the deep red, it was coming from everywhere. I tried desperately to drag myself away from the road but failed miserably, I fell back down and sobbed silently. I knew I was dying, Hoping someone would hear my prays. Only a minute ago I was happily returning from a party, everything was going so well. Well until I got mugged and stabbed. I screamed, it echoed through the silent midnight air. As I felt my life fade away a shadow appeared before me, it was a beautiful women, wearing a black gown with her dark locks blowing. She crouched down and tutted.

'Look what happened to you, such a beautiful thing.' she curled her finger around my fiery red hair, I tried to move away but the pain was too much. She stroked my cheeks that were white from blood loss, then touched my wound digging her finger into it. I screamed but she but a finger to my mouth.

'Darling, shhhhhh. I can make you a deal.' she removed her finger and I looked at her confused, I tried to talk but nothing came our except for a raspy cough.

'Don't push yourself. The deal is simple. I will save your life but you will be brought back as a demon. But there's a twist all I ask is for you is to kill Sam and Dean Winchester.' I stayed silent, is she crazy. How can she save me and what's demons and who are Sam and Dean Winchester. I tried to get away but she dragged me back.

'You either die here or live! What's your choice.' she screeched in my face. I wanted to cry so badly, I wanted to just be okay and go home. But no. I just nodded.

'Good choice. Now we have to seal the deal!' she smirked and kissed me. I was shocked and disgusted but she carried on, then darkness…

I could hear faint voices, feeling the ground i was no longer on the concrete floor or outside.  
'Sam tell me again why we have this girl in our room?!'

'Because she's injured!'

I slowly opened my eyes, my sight blurred for a second but then went back to normal. Where the hell am I?! I looked around and saw two men battling it out. One was smaller and had shorter hair and green eyes, the other much taller with long hair but the same green eyes both equally hot. I was lying on a sofa in an beaten up hotel room. Suddenly I grabbed my stomach and glared down at the dry blood, lifting my top up I gasped there was…NOTHING?! By now both boys were staring at me, I stared back with my blue eyes.

'Hey are you okay cause we found you on the floor covered in blood but there was nothing there.?' he questioned, I stared at him for a second.

'I think I have just sold my soul.' I said as a matter of fact, even though I didn't no what I was talking about. Dean suddenly glared at me and ran towards me with an engraved blade. He pinned me against the wall with the blade to mouth and snarled.

'So I guess that means you're a filthy demon! HUH!' I turned away as tears filled my eyes.

'I…I honestly don't know what your talking about! What happened was…was I was at a party with some mates but left early because I…I felt ill! On my way home…I got mugged but the guy he…he stabbed me and ran away. I fell down screaming but no one heard, I felt cold and I knew I was going to die but then this lady in black came. She made me deal, she said that if I kill these two boys she would let me live, as a demon. But I thought she was crazy but still excepted, she…she kissed me then I must off passed out.' I whispered so scared, he had the blade pushed against my skin drawing blood and I saw the tall ones eyes dart towards the blood. The small didn't back away.

'Dean stop she Is telling the truth.' the tall one yelled. Dean backed away but held his blade upwards ready to strike again.

'Let me guess this women told you to kill men name Sam and Dean Winchester?!' he snickered, I nodded slowly and Dead laughed.

'You are a worthless piece of shit you said you would kill two guys that you don't even know and become a demon so that you wouldn't die?!' he yelled, I stared for a moment but he was sadly right. 'Sorry you do know those two guy s because you are looking them' he swung his arms out. All I could do was stare, I didn't know what was going on, why did this happen to me?! What did I do to deserve this…this sin! Dean stood there glaring at me when suddenly he was gripping my collar and I was lifted up from the ground.

'if you even think about laying a finger on Sam or me I swear to fucking god I will rip out your spine out! You hear me!' He was so brutal, even in this situation I could see that under this anger there was a lost boy. He threw to the floor and I just lay there motionless; why…why?!

'Dean stop it! She doesn't even know what's going on, this isn't her fault; the demon knew she was vulnerable and would do anything to not die!' Dean stared at Sam. Sam came towards me and gentle picked me up he held on to my shoulder.

'Don't worry, for the time being you should stay with us; we will find this demon and well get your soul back. Okay!' I felt my eyes begin to water and grasped tightly onto Sam.

'Thank You…Thank You' I just carried on muttering and Sam gladly returned the hug and soothingly whispered words into my ear. I looked straight ahead and saw Dean giving death glares. I was happy for the help but I wasn't looking forward to getting to know Dean!

**YEAR LATER**  
**Rose's Pov**  
Violently ripping out the witches heart I watched as the demon blew away in the dust. Sam and Dean were lay on the floor covered in blood and seriously injured. Quickly running to both of them I ran at an inhumane speed all the way back to the car. Literally throwing them in I buckled of and sped back to the motel we were recently staying at. Not wasting any time I grabbed there fragile bodies, ran into the room, locked the door, closed the curtains and begun. Starting with Sam I pulled the stick that was deeply stuck in his ribs, quickly I yanked it out before he could scream I bandaged his wound up and he was done. Sam didn't really get as badly injured as Dean. Dean was a dumb ass and always tries to protect his brother even though Sam is capable enough. When I saw Dean I could feel my eyes water, he was so messed up. His right arm wasn't right, it bent in the other direction. Ripping open his top, I stopped staring at his amazing body but knew I could stand there and stare. There was deep cuts across his chest where the witch had managed to cut him with her dirty claws. As I was about to begin Deans eyes snapped open, his hand came flying towards my wrist and he latched onto it tightly.

'What do you think you're fucking doing?!' Even though it had been a year know Dean still hated my guts, he didn't trust me with and anything and never left me alone with Sam.

'**IM TRYING TO SAVE YOU**!' I practically screamed down his ear, he flinched but didn't loosen his grip.

'Where's Sam?!' I looked in Sam's direction and Dean followed my gaze. 'Is…is he okay?' I sighed even though Dean was in this state he still cared more for his brothers health.

'He is fine all he had was a stick lodged into his chest, I quickly pulled it out, cleaned his wound; and gave him some pills to numb the pain. He asleep at the moment.' Dean stared at me for a moment.

'Thank You' even though it was a whisper my sensitive hearing was able to pick it up, I simple smiled but then it soon vanished as Dean began to cough up more blood.

'DEAN!' I yelled and began to work on his body. Starting with the cuts going at an intense speed I began cleaning the wounds then stitching them. This progress went on for a while all together he had 5 major wounds that need 10 stitches for each one. This less painful job was done…now for the arm.

'Dean' he stared at me. 'This is going to hurt…a lot. Hold onto my hand okay and bite on this belt' He didn't obliged he just shoved the belt into his mouth and slithered his hand into mine. My body tensed and I felt an electrical pulse run through my veins, an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time released chemicals into my heart. Shaking my head I glared at his arm. I need to do this quickly so that it doesn't hurt him as much.

'Ready?!' he nodded his head. '3,2-' before I got to one pulling with force I popped his arm back to the right way. Shocked I looked at Dean, he made no noise and showed no emotion. Dropping the belt and snatching his hand away from mine he spoke. ' Are we done?!' right then he reality hit me and it was the dick head normal Dena talking to me.

'No, I need to clean your wounds.' it was a lie, I had finished but I wanted to spend more time with just Dean. He straightened his sitting position. His abs tightened and I felt my heart race and my face flush. Using a fresh cloth I started to rub at his stitched cuts, he flinched from the cold cloth but remained still.

'Is your arm feeling okay? Do you need a sling?' Looking into his green eyes I waited for his answer.

'My arm is alright and I'll be fine, I don't need a sling.' his voice was gentle for once, I turned and carried on cleaning his wounds. I felt his fingers grip my chin and forced me to look at his face.

'Rose, Thank You for saving me and Sam. I owe you a lot and..' his voice trailed of but he began to move closer to my face. His eyes were staring intensely at my red lips, as his face got closer I realised what he was about to do and I wanted him to do it. He was metres away.

'Dean, Rose. What happened?'' We both jumped out of our skins and Dean shoved me away with so much force that I nearly fell. Sam stared at us confused but just shook his head.

'Sam, your awake that's good' My voice was hoarse, I walked towards him and quickly pulled him into a bear hug. 'Never and I mean never do that again. I thought you were dead!' I nearly started crying but I held it in. he simple chuckled and gladly held onto me tightly.

'Right then, I'm going to get a burger!' Dean shouted out. 'Sma you coming with me' completely blanking me Dean asked Sam.

'Sure. Rose are you coming?' before I could answer Dean glared at me, basically telling me no. I shook my head.

'I need some rest, it was sure heard work cleaning you two up!' my smile was big and sincere.

'Thank You Rose and we'll be quick!' with that they both quickly left the room and could hear the engine fade away. It took me a while to register what just happened. And then I broke down into sobs, Dean nearly kissed me and then when Sam was awake Dean merely shoved me aside like some whore. Grabbing onto my empty soul I could feel my heart aching. When had I liked Dean so much, when did this crush begin. Even though I was lying to myself I knew this crush had started as soon as we began doing missions together. The way he moved, his atitude. He was brave and he cared so dearly about Sam; it was amazing. Sitting there I let realization take over. I didn't like Dean. **I loved him**.

Well thats it for now. I hope you liked it.  
Byeeeeeee.


End file.
